


All That and a Box of Tampons

by TheCatholicFanGirl



Series: 712 More Things To Write About [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 712 More Things To Write About, Brotp, Cas had a pimpmobile, Charlie Mentioned, Claire Novac mentioned, Dean Winchester Mentioned, Gen, Human Castiel, Humor, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam and Cas bonding time, Sam uses swear words, Some Humor, because he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatholicFanGirl/pseuds/TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas nodded. “We’ll be at the bunker in thirty minutes, do you need a hospital?”</p><p>	“Bunker is closer.” Sam grunted.</p><p>	“Are you bleeding profusely?”</p><p>	“What do you define ‘profusely’ as?” Sam whimpered.</p><p>	Cas glanced over and turned on the overhead lights, and was met with blood and grime stained jeans, and the blood stain was growing. “Put pressure on that leg wound.”</p><p>	“Ya think?” Sam hissed and pressed his hands on his thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That and a Box of Tampons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt: “Get in,” He ordered.  
> Dialogue basically dialogue

Sam limped out to the side of the road and hummed in pain. Someone had shot him in the leg and grazed his stomach while he was out there. Dean was going to kill him.

            Suddenly, Cas’ pimp-mobile (Dean’s name for the crap car) rolled up and Cas shouted from the open window “Get in,” He ordered.

            Sam nodded and limped the rest of the way to the car and fell in.

            “Are you hurt?” Cas asked as he started driving.

            “Bullet to the thigh, graze on the side of the stomach.” Sam grunted in pain.

            Cas nodded. “We’ll be at the bunker in thirty minutes, do you need a hospital?”

            “Bunker is closer.” Sam grunted.

            “Are you bleeding profusely?”

            “What do you define ‘profusely’ as?” Sam whimpered.

            Cas glanced over and turned on the overhead lights, and was met with blood and grime stained jeans, and the blood stain was growing. “Put pressure on that leg wound.”

            “Ya think?” Sam hissed and pressed his hands on his thigh.

            “I have tampons in the backseat, you can use that to slow the blood flow.” Cas instructed.

            Sam nodded and reached back and found the tampon box, pulled one out and shoved the cotton stick in his leg. It felt awkward and weird, but it helped mop up some of the blood.

            “In World War two they used tampons to treat bullet wounds, it wasn’t until one of the nurses found a different use for them.” Cas said and shut off the overhead lights.

            “Yeah.” Sam panted. “Yeah… wait… why do you have tampons?”

            “Claire said she was close to her period. Is this brand suitable for periods?”

            “I don’t know!” Sam guffawed.

            “Hmm, well, is it soaking up the blood well enough, in your opinion?”

            “The fuck? I don’t know!”

            “You have the tampon in your leg, Sam, you should know.” Cas pointed out.

            Sam sighed and glanced at his leg wound. “Yeah, it’s doing its job.”

            “Is it a good size and comfortable?”

            “I literally have an elongated cotton swab stuck in my leg. It’s not comfortable, Cas.”

            “You have made your point. Do you think it’s comfortable for women who use tampons?” Cas asked.

            “We aren’t discussing this.” Sam cut him off.

            Cas nodded.

            “Where’s Dean?” Sam asked feeling lightheaded and needed to focus on something that was not his leg.

            “With Charlie, she was fighting off the vampire, while you were…”

            “Getting shot at.” Sam nodded. “You and him… did you two… sort everything out?”

            Cas blinked at him and then turned his head back to the road. “Are you talking about the make-up sex we had? Was it too loud?”

            “I… didn’t need to know that, Cas.”

             Cas grimaced “How does the tampon feel?”

            Sam pursed his lips. “How much longer until we get to the bunker?”

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*  
> Just recently in my research, I have discovered that it is not a good idea to put tampons in bullet wounds. I highly advice you to seek medical profession if you have a bullet wound and not shove a tampon in bullet wounds.


End file.
